


Wake Up, Sunshine

by TinyandFierce



Series: One Way Or Another (I'm Gonna Find You) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Iron Family, F/M, I'm about to Marie Kondo this timeline, MCU canon does not spark joy, Post-Avengers (2012), Slightly dysfuctional family dynamic, avengers fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyandFierce/pseuds/TinyandFierce
Summary: The summer after time travel, long lost superhero uncles, and alien battles is sure to be a complicated one; especially when your brother won't talk to you and you're not sure how to bring up the fact that you may or may not be dropping out of college.Still, the way Darcy sees it, she'll take awkward family dinners and wild fourth of july parties over aliens any day.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: One Way Or Another (I'm Gonna Find You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783546
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Wake Up, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the filler one shot that I promised! Hope you guys enjoy the Lewis family and the Iron Family in their complicated summer!
> 
> Title comes from the title track Wake Up Sunshine by All Time Low
> 
> Next up is the multi chaptered story that goes through Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World and Captain America: Winter Soldier, which means two things.
> 
> 1) It's going to take longer to put chapters out bc I'm going through three movies instead of one
> 
> 2) Darcy and Bucky shall be reunited and it shall be angst filled - the fluff comes later
> 
> So sit back and enjoy!

_“Your Friends and Family aren’t perfect, and if you’ve ever drank coffee from a chipped cup, you know that it can still work.” - Unknown_

**June 5th**

It takes a few weeks to get Stark Tower, now renamed Avengers tower up and running and in livable condition. But Jane and Darcy agree that they’re both used to roughing it and move in within a few days post battle. Tony and Pepper scoff at the two women just brushing the debris into to a corner and setting up air mattresses, but to each their own.

“As long as there is coffee, frozen food and a lab Jane can and will science the shit out of it.” Darcy explains and Jane points at her to emphasize the statement all while sipping her trenta coffee from Starbucks. Tony more or less agrees and Bruce comes along once Darcy promises to stop ganging up with Tony on him every time Holly texts. Pepper throws her arms up in defeat and at least manages to drag the four of them out of the lab and to a hotel around midnight.

That is basically how the last few days of May and first few days of June go, except for the week that her mother insisted Darcy spend at home and when Darcy goes to visit the farm, Darcy spends her time with the science gang.

The hardest challenge is still probably getting Bruce to socialize with the group, if there’s a theory or experiment to discuss then Bruce, Jane and Tony go off in their own world but besides that Bruce seems happy to be left to his own tinkering. Darcy notices and makes the mistake of telling Tony because the very next day Tony starts Science gang lunches in his never-ending quest to get Bruce Banner a life.

Today is no different.

“So, lunch?” Tony randomly says. Darcy sighs and stops writing notes on the dry erase board and look over her shoulder. Tony is standing in the middle of the lab between Jane and Bruce, Jane is blinking as she comes back to reality and exits cloud science. Bruce lets out a tired sigh but Darcy doesn’t miss that he’s slipping his upgraded brand-new Stark phone into his pocket. Bruce may not like social time but texting Holly Lewis was another thing entirely, Tony doesn’t catch the subtle gesture and instead keeps his gaze on Darcy as if begging the girl for help. Darcy weighs the pros and cons of lunch but her growling stomach answers for her.

“Jane break time, you’ve only drunk coffee today.” Darcy orders and Jane opens her mouth to argue until she looks down at her station, and is surprised to find four empty mugs, she looks back up at Darcy and shrugs her consent. Darcy doesn’t even bother asking Bruce, just makes her way over to the man and hooks her arm through his, it makes him jump in surprise but he settles quickly. Bruce Banner has learned that when it comes to Tony or Darcy he should always pick dealing with Darcy.

“We’ll just get take out, even get the Thai food that is vastly overpriced but totally worth it.” Darcy says and Tony snaps a finger gun in her direction in agreement. Bruce and her exchange a fond smile. Jane and Tony speed ahead of them as Jane starts her daily dose of tech questions for Tony, Darcy is pretty sure Jane is just trying to find a way to trip Tony up but the man likes it. Honestly, Darcy’s convinced Tony gained two sisters from all this instead of one.

“So, did you get the book my mom recommended?” Darcy asks as she and Bruce follow behind the dynamic duo. Bruce looks at her in surprise for a second and Darcy rolls her eyes.

“Mom is convinced I’m a good sounding board for all things you, since we made it through New York together.” Darcy says.

“Darcy, I know what your doing.” Bruce says accusingly. Darcy opens her eyes wide and puts her hand to her chest in disbelief.

“Me?” She says and of course, Bruce rolls his eyes.

“Although I feel flattered that you are trying to put your mother and I together you can’t force these things.” Bruce tries to explain gently. Darcy stops them in the hallway.

“I’m not doing that.” She starts and Bruce sighs but Darcy keeps going. “I’m not. Tony is doing that, I’m pretty sure he likes the idea of you as a brother in law more than my mom as a sister.” Darcy says and laughs as Bruce’s eyes go big with his own realization.

“Oh my god.” Bruce says sounding slightly horrified and Darcy just nods.

“Look Brue, there are only two things I’m sure about with you and my mom. Number one is that my whole family was changed by the dad’s death, nothing was the same after that.” Bruce gives her a sympathetic look. “Number two is you make my mom happy, your friendship or something more makes her happy so whatever happens, in my opinion is a good thing.”

Darcy gives Bruce a smile and starts to walk down the hallway with him eventually jogs to join her once again.

“It was a good recommendation, the book.” Bruce hesitantly says. Darcy spares the man and keeps her sunshiny smile straight ahead.

“She’s trying to make me join a book club.” Bruce mutters sounding fond.

It makes Darcy laugh.

**June 10 th**

“Tony Stark!” A voice booms through the lab a few days later, it makes Darcy yelp in surprise. She covers her mouth as if she could catch the sound and stuff it back in. She turns to see a tall black man standing at the lab’s door with a scowl on his face and his gaze trained on Tony. He makes his way across the room in seconds and starts poking his finger at Tony’s chest. Darcy gets up to help but after she gets a good look at Tony’s face she stops; the man is laughing. A man is full on yelling in his face and Tony looks like he has a case of the giggles.

“What’s up Rhodey.” Tony finally gets out.

Oh, it’s James Rhodes.

“What’s up? I had to send the jets scrambling and had the whole base running around like chickens with their heads cut off and you say what’s up? Not a oh hey Rhodey forgot to give you the alien invasion heads up. I’m sorry Rhodey that you had to deal with a shit ton of bureaucratic bullshit and clean up duty? What the hell man?”

Tony continues to laugh and Rhodey continues to rant. Darcy looks around the lab to see Bruce has already gotten back to work and Jane has a smirk on her face. Darcy debates getting involved until Rhodey puts Tony in a headlock, at Tony’s indignant squawk Darcy finally gets up. She gets in front of the wrestling pair and sticks her hand out making them both freeze with Tony still locked in James Rhodes hold.

“Hi, I’m Tony’s surprise niece aka something else for you to yell at him for.” Rhodey and Tony stare at her with mouths hanging open. From behind her Darcy hears Bruce snort and Jane mutter oh my god. Rhodey finally releases Tony to fully take Darcy in, Darcy waits as he scans down her face a few times before she smirks. Rhodey squints and then looks back and forth between her and Tony before finally resting on Tony again. Said man is leaning against the table and dramatically rubbing his neck.

“Shit you weren’t lying.” He finally says

“Nope, I’ve got a mom and two siblings that come along with me too.” Darcy says with fake enthusiasm. Rhodey manages to huff out a laugh and shake his head.

“Is sarcasm genetic in your bloodline?” Rhodes may seriously be asking this.

“You should see how Holly introduced herself to Tony.” Pepper chimes in as she enters the lab. Bruce snorts in amusement again as Tony walks over to Pepper.

“Pep, Rhodes attacked me!” Tony exclaims.

“You probably deserved it.” Pepper says playfully.

“Oh, he did.” Rhodey and Darcy say at the same time. Rhodes turns to Darcy and a second later Rhodes is shooting her a smile.

“So, you’re his niece? Isn’t your mother afraid of Tony Stark corrupting you.” Rhodey asks and Darcy shrugs.

“Honestly, I think Tony should be more worried about the fact that Pepper and I could stage a coup together.” Darcy answers. Now Rhodey’s laughing and Tony’s squawking again. Rhodes slings his arm over Darcy’s shoulder.

“You have to meet my wife and my daughter their both going to love you.”

“You don’t get to recruit her! I got first dibs on her!” Tony jokes.

“Second dibs!” Jane suddenly yells and then is pushing in between Rhodey and Darcy.

Rhodes backs up and looks baffled by the small woman who has taken his spot.

“Darcy was my intern long before she was related to any of you.” Jane says sounding quite proud of herself and Darcy finds herself nodding along.

“It’s true, Jane is my ride or die the rest of you get in line.” Darcy states. She then goes to fist bump Jane while Jane puts her hand up for a hi five, they meet in the middle and just stare down at their hands for a second in confusion.

“Jane, we talked about this.” Darcy says disappointedly.

**June 12 th**

Pepper apparently has monthly spa days booked and she absolutely deserves them considering all she has to put up with on the daily. When she hears that Darcy had convinced Holly to come up to visit for a weekend Pepper offers to turn her trip into a girl’s trip.

“It could get Jane out of the lab; Carin Rhodes is dying to meet you and maybe Maggie will want to come.” Pepper offers. Darcy can feel her hope rise at the thought, because although Maggie was nervous about letting Tony Stark in the young girl practically idolized Pepper Potts.

Another mark for the Pepper Potts is brilliant tally.

Darcy calls her mom, thankfully she hadn’t gone that far and turns around to pick up Maggie, Darcy has 20 minutes to convince her sister to get in the car. Luckily, she only needs one.

“Tony Stark won’t be here but Pepper Potts will.” Darcy says when her sister picks up.

“Where? What are you trying to convince me to do?” Maggie says confusedly.

“Mom is coming to New York for the weekend, get in the car with her and I promise we can get a hotel room so all you have to do is go to a spa day with me, mom, Pepper Potts and a few others. No Tony Stark to meet or try to be your uncle.” Darcy is already smiling smugly knowing she’s won.

“Okay, you are using me being a business major against me.” Maggie practically whines.

“See you in a few hours.”

Maggie Lewis’s first impression of the tower is definitely better than Holly’s, Holly had to deal with a destroyed New York. What Maggie sees is a fully furnished and fixed tower with Pepper Potts working her magic. Spa stations for manicures, pedicures and facials were all set up.

Maggie’s mouth falls open, whether it was because she saw Pepper or because of the lavishness of the Stark’s, Darcy wasn’t sure.

“You must be the Lewis’s that Tony won’t stop talking about.” A woman next to Pepper says. She is tall and has a big friendly smile, her hair cascades like a river past her shoulder; she follows behind Pepper and shakes Darcy’s hand, followed by Holly and then Maggie.

“Carin Rhodes, I’ve had to live with Tony and James’s antics for years, so welcome to the support group.” She jokingly says while raising her glass of wine. Holly smiles and accepts the glass that Pepper hands her. Holly easily falls into step with the two women and walks into the room with them; Darcy starts to head over to Jane who is already soaking her feet when she notices that Maggie isn’t next to her. Darcy looks behind her to see her little sister yanking at the ends of her curls and looking around in a mix of awe and nervousness. Darcy sighs and shoots Jane a one second look before hurrying back to her sister.

“Remember that whole fearless, fuck the world mojo we had?” Darcy says jokingly to Maggie, Maggie tugs on her hair again and gives the room another scan. Darcy takes pity on her and grabs her hand.

“I’ll be right here the whole time Magpie; you’re gaining people not losing them.” Darcy encourages her and this gets Maggie to let go of her hair, take a deep breath and nod her head. Darcy smiles and pulls her over to Jane.

“Alright, easy one for you, this is my boss/best friend Jane Foster, aka one of the smartest people in the world.” Darcy introduces them. Jane leans forward in her seat and holds out her hand to Maggie while grinning at Darcy.

“Trust me, eventually I’ll find a way to one up Tony Stark.” Jane says. Maggie glances between the two of them.

“Is their some kind of competition?” Maggie asks seeming curious. Darcy rolls her eyes as Jane’s smile takes on an almost predatory look to it.

“Yes, an invisible one, between two dorks who are way too competitive for their own good.” Darcy bemoans gaining the attention of the others.

“Oh god, are we talking about Jane and Tony’s rivalry?” Pepper asks as she puts in her own eye roll before turning to Jane. “Jane, your presence here is now vital to my sanity but I’m begging you, no more explosions. Our insurance isn’t going to cover a science competition between people who hold PhD’s.” Pepper is begging as everyone else laughs; Jane does put a placating hand on Pepper’s shoulder but pointedly doesn’t answer the request.

“You could just call it a tie and then name Bruce the winner, wouldn’t that end it?” Holly tries to put in but both her daughters turn to her and slowly – almost in sync – raise their eyebrows.

“Mom, theirs this thing called subtlety.” Maggie says sarcastically making the room pause for a second. Then Darcy lets out an echoing laugh as Holly Lewis proceeds to go almost bright red.

“Wow mom, can I get you a glass of water because-”

“Darcy Grace Lewis if you finish that sentence, I swear you’ll regret it.” Holly points at her with what she can muster up as a serious expression, it’s lessened by the fact that she’s still very red in the face. Darcy mimes zipping her lips closed and throwing away the key but Darcy doesn’t regret it. Because Maggie’s shoulders have relaxed from where they had been hiked up to her ears in anxiety and she had a smile on her face; the look of awe returns when Pepper makes her way over to Maggie.

“So, Darcy says you’re a Sophomore at Harvard Business school? That’s a very impressive credential to have.” Pepper says in her kind but still super CEO voice. Maggie’s mouth opens and closes for a few seconds but a nudge from Darcy has the girl standing up straight with a proud smile on her face.

“Yeah, that’s where I go, I have to say though that nothing is more impressive then all you’ve accomplished Ms. Potts.” Maggie gushes and Pepper shakes her head.

“Call me Pepper please.”

The look of excitement Maggie shoots her lets Darcy know that another member of the Lewis family as successfully migrated to the crew.

_One down one to go._

Darcy things nervously as she remembers how sparingly Nicholas had taken to texting in the family group chats, he might be a harder nut to crack. Darcy will think about it while she nonchalantly tries to sneak a glass of wine.

**June 20 th**

An “unforeseen circumstance” comes up in late June when Darcy was home for a weekend. Her mother started talking about school, and Nicholas refuses to answer his phone when she calls. Darcy could handle those issues one at a time, but thrown at her together it’s a clusterfuck and she doesn’t deal with either in the best way.

“Hello Nicholas Connor Lewis, since you have opted to not speak to your sister Darcy Grace Lewis, I have been prompted to make this formal phone call to inform you that you are an ass.” Darcy pauses as her tone grows harsher. “Momo is disappointed, Mom is disappointed and you made Maggie sad, Maggie doesn’t get sad she gets stressed and worried but somehow you’ve managed the impossible. I repeat. You are an ass! Pick up your phone!” the machine beeped right as Darcy got off the last sentence, ending the voicemail. Darcy huffs and throws her phone onto her unmade bed.

 _So much for coming home and mending bridges_ Darcy thinks bitterly, ever since Maggie joined Mom in New York City for the girl’s day Nicholas has practically been radio silent with his whole family. They were only getting messages through his girlfriend Hannah, and even she seemed like she was over the whole situation. Darcy huffs again and throws her hair up before diving onto her bed to grab her phone. She kicks her legs in the air to get rid of this anxious buzzing energy and logs onto Nicholas’s Facebook…. but she can’t find it. Darcy crinkles her brow and clicks out of the app and refreshes it; it doesn’t work, no profile becomes visible. Darcy clicks out of Facebook and goes on Instagram to check that but she can’t find his profile their either. She’s starting to think that he might have deleted his social media when she fully realizes what’s going on.

Her brother had blocked her.

Darcy sits up more as her mouth drops open in shock, her own brother did the most passive aggressive thing ever and blocked her with no explanation! Darcy bolts off her bed and out of her room, thundering down the stairs to find her mother and demand answers. She finds her in the kitchen as if she was waiting for Darcy, a cup of coffee by her side.

“Nicholas blocked me.” Darcy tries to not point the accusation in her tone at her mother, after all it’s not her fault that her son is basically throwing a tantrum. Holly looks at her daughter and sighs before nodding her head.

“I know, he blocked Maggie too, he told me he needed time and space and knew that you two wouldn’t take that as an answer.”

“Damn right I don’t, what gives him the right to block out his family?” Darcy rants as she angrily starts pacing around the kitchen.

“Darcy you have to try to see things from his perspective, he’s felt that ever since your father passed away that he has to protect us. He doesn’t know the real Tony; all he knows is what’s in tabloids and the kind of danger being near him put you through.” Holly tries to explain but Darcy is already shaking her head. Holly closes her mouth and waits, knowing how stubborn her children can be.

“So was Maggie, she didn’t trust them either but she met Pepper, she says she’ll meet Tony soon. If Maggie can give him a chance why can’t Nicholas?” Darcy sounds lost and she knows she feels it. She feels like she’s losing her brother. Holly gestures for Darcy to come towards her and Darcy practically leaps into the chair next to her mother and grabs her hand. Holly squeezes Darcy’s hand and rubs her back with the other.

“You know how Nicholas is, and he’s an adult, I told you all in the beginning that this was all your own choice. He’s picking no right now; we don’t know if that will change and nothing will change if we keep fighting. For right now you need to give him space and I’ll make sure he unblocks both you and Maggie; I have to remind him that I raised a better person then a passive aggressive petty man.”

Darcy manages a weak chuckle at her mother’s heated tone and her mother smiles back. Darcy takes a deep breath and gets up to pour herself her own cup of coffee.

“By the way.” Her mother starts casually…almost too casually. “We haven’t really talked about the school situation; I know all this is confusing but you and Maggie should check in when your first day back is so we can hash all of that out.”

Darcy jerks in surprise, spilling coffee all over the counter, they both stare at the spill for a second before Darcy jumps into action to clean it up. She methodically wipes up the coffee and wipes down the counter all while she thinks over her mother’s words.

Darcy hasn’t thought about school since Thor came falling down from the sky. Once she got back from the future her only concern was getting everything back on track, she completely forgot the fact that a) she was a college Junior on an internship and b) the internship was over and she had to go back to said college in a few months.

But she couldn’t…. she didn’t want to…. how was she supposed to even begin to think about the possibility of dropping out of school? It was the only option because the thought of going back to school, sitting in class and pretending like everything was okay, like if she missed one thing then someone in the future would die sounded like the worst thing ever to Darcy.

“Darcy!” Holly calls sharply making Darcy jerk yet again in surprise and turn around to face her mother. Holly looks worried which is a sign that this isn’t the first time she had tried to call Darcy’s name.

“What’s wrong? What did I say?” Holly asks looking truly confused and Darcy just shakes her head because she has no clue what to tell her.

“Nothing, sorry, something else on my mind.” Darcy says as she turns back and checks that she’s cleaned up the spill. She throws out the dirty paper towels and then grabs her half full cup of coffee.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Darcy calls to her mom over her shoulder and heads back to her room, leaving behind one very confused Holly Lewis.

**June 25 th**

Darcy swears she has never been to a family lunch this awkward, they sat under the umbrella at their favorite designated brunch place, even Nicholas has graced them with his presence. But so far no one had said a word, all either playing with their food or chewing it loud enough for the whole table to hear. After about thirty minutes of Darcy continuously picking at her Cobb salad, Holly finally clears her throat and gains all her children’s attention.

“So, Tony and I had a conversation about the fourth of July. He invited us to his house in Malibu to spend it with him, the Rhodes family as well as Mr. Hogan and I believe Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter will be there. Darcy would know more about Dr. Foster but she did mention Thor. ” She pauses and looks around the table but all three Lewis kids’ faces are blank as they wait for her answer.

“I said I had to talk to you guys but…we don’t have plans and it’s been a while since we could have a fourth of July all together so I want to go, I would like all of us to go but you’re all legal so….what do you think?” Holly looks at her kids faces again and all at the same time their blank expressions change.

Darcy breaks out into a big grin. “Fourth of July with Tony and Thor? Yeah, that’s gonna be epic, I’m in. You’re going to need help to get Bruce to actually participate.”

Maggie’s face takes on a contemplative look. “Honestly might be the only situation I could actually meet Tony Stark in, if I’m uncomfortable I’ll just ask Jane to borrow her Norse god.” She ends with a slight smile and a hi-five from Darcy

Nicholas scowls and pushes his food away. “I’m not going, I’ll stay with Momo since no one else will be here.” He is met with a silent pause and a pitying look from Holly, Nicholas blinks in surprise and sits up.

“Momo is going?”

“Tony invited her and she wants to meet him.”

“Why?”

“Because I see him as family and my moth-”

“He’s not my family!”

The table goes silent once again, Nicholas looks pissed off and Holly’s face slowly morphs to stone.

“Nicholas.” Her voice has a very serious tone to it, so much so that all three kids can feel themselves straightening up in their seats.

“I understand this is hard, especially with what just happened in New York. I know we’ve lost people; I would never tell you how to feel or how to grieve. But make no mistake, if you keep this up, isolating us out, forcing conflict every time we are together it is not going to end with us leaving Tony Stark alone.” Holly pauses one more second and her face seems to soften a little.

“It’s not going to get rid of Bruce Banner either.”

Nicholas tenses up and directs his glare down at the table.

“He and I are old friends; I know there are jokes and maybe….in the future…well I just don’t know. For right now he is a friend that I need and I am a friend that he needs.” Holly sits back and Nicholas continues to glare at the table. Darcy and Maggie exchange a look, Darcy bites her lip and Maggie tugs on her hair.

Nicholas finally sighs, frustrated and sad, he looks around at all of them then shakes his head.

“I’m not going and I think it’s best if I just head back to my place.” Is all he says before he gets up, throws money on the table for his food and walks down the street. Darcy turns to her mother and sees the heartbreaking look on her face.

“Why do I feel like I’m doing the wrong thing?”

“You’re not.” Maggie pipes in. “It’s hard but…. Tony Stark is your brother and Bruce Banner is your friend, no one could blame you for wanting to get to know them.”

Holly just looks once again at the retreating figure of her son as the words go unspoken.

One person blames them.

**July 4 th**

A couple of years ago when Darcy still read trashy tabloids in high school, one of them posted a list of top 10 events to go to in your lifetime. Number four was a Tony Stark party, she’s guessing it was referring to the drunk ragers Tony use to throw during his decade long destructive phase. The fourth of July party is both better and calmer than anything the tabloids could report about.

First of all, when the door opened on the four Lewis women, they were attacked by squirt guns. All four of them squeal in various high-pitched tones until Pepper’s voice can be heard over the chaos.

“It’s not Steve! It’s Holly!”

The attack abruptly stops and Darcy pushes her hair out of her face to see a slightly panicked Tony, Thor and Rhodey standing before them with huge super soaker squirt guns.

“Oh shit.” Tony quietly mutters.

“Holly.” Sadie Brighton-Goldberg says with all the dignity she can while her brown mascara leaks down her face.

“Mom?” Holly asks as she tries to get her hair out of her face.

“I raised you well enough to know what to do.” Sadie says with way too much seriousness for squirt guns. But it’s almost like an activation code for Holly because Darcy watches as her mother freezes before a devilish smile appears on her face and her gaze lands on Tony.

“Run.” Is all she says.

He takes off in seconds.

Holly looks between Rhodey and Thor for a minute before Thor finally hands over his squirt gun and Holly goes running after Tony.

“So, this is going to be fun.” Momo says with her own conniving grin before smiling at Pepper and holding out her hand. “Hello, I’m Sadie, you’re Pepper Potts, Maggie almost had your cover of fortune 500 framed.”

“Momo!” Maggie squeals and hides her face.

A few seconds later Tony’s squawk can be heard as Holly successfully pushes him into the pool. Rhodes hi fives Holly, and Happy laughs.

That was just the beginning.

Tony challenged Steve and Sharon Carter to a game of chicken when they finally arrived – but not together! That point apparently had to be emphasized – and somehow Holly had gotten dragged into it. Of course, they lost but Tony said they had to keep going until they won because it was positive sibling bonding, Steve just smirks as he cheats and gets Tony to slip again.

Cecilia Rhodes was smart and aware that she had both Rhodey and Tony wrapped around her finger. Maggie and Darcy saw her as a kindred spirit and for most of the party the three girls banded together to cause mischief. Including when the pantry door mysteriously got stuck for ten minutes, with Bruce and Holly inside it of course. The second the door opens Bruce looks so flustered that Darcy was glad she had her phone out to take a picture of the moment. If things work out the way she thinks they will it’s going to be a fond memory.

When storm clouds started to appear, Thor works his magic and performs a bit of a show with the hammer to chase them all away, even Momo had a bit of the heart eyes for the god after that.

The biggest or at least most emotional moment was one Darcy didn’t even see. Maggie met Tony when she went to the kitchen to look for more tortilla chips, she turns around, party bag of chips in hand to see Tony Stark walking towards the fridge and they both freeze.

“Sorry I was just.” Tony says and then gestures to the fridge. Maggie stands still an extra second before holding up the bag.

“Chips. I was here for chips.”

“I’m here for beer.”

They keep staring at each other and Maggie hates herself because she has no clue what to say in this moment. She starts to reach for the ends of her hair to pull at it nervously when she watches Tony. Watches as the man scratches the back of his head, his hand grabs his hair and pulls the ends of his hair. It makes Maggie pause.

_He pulls his hair when he’s nervous…just like me._

When you look at it, it’s a really weird quirk to be endeared by but Maggie is finally starting to see the difference between Tony Stark and Tony.

“Thanks for inviting us, the party is great. I’m sorry my brother didn’t come.” Maggie winces as she watches Tony fidget more and regrets bringing that up.

“I’m sorry about that, your mom told me what was going on and I never meant to bring that shit up in your family.” Tony tries to awkwardly apologize but Maggie is already shaking her head.

“It’s not your fault.” Tony gives her an incredulous look. “It’s not! Nick is just…. we all are really protective of our mom since our dad passed away.” Maggie gets a far-off look as she gets lost in her thoughts.

“When she came back from meeting you and picking up Darcy in New York she was happy, really happy to have met you, to have seen Bruce and that scares us because you guys are superheroes.” Maggie shrugs. “Less of a survival rate with you guys then ordinary people.”

Tony looks at her for a second before nodding. “I get that, Pepper is the same way. Thanks kid.”

“Maggie.” Maggie says and it makes Tony smile.

“Thanks Maggie.”

Maggie gives him a nod and starts to walk towards the door.

“Keep staying alive and you may even get to Uncle Tony status.” Maggie throws over her shoulder. It’s meant as a joke, Tony knows that but still, he never knew he wanted to be an Uncle so badly until he met the Lewis sisters.

**July 5 th**

Nicholas is sitting on Holly Lewis’s front steps when the group of four get back, for once in a long while he doesn’t look like he’s raring for a fight. Instead he looks resigned and Darcy is very suspicious because of it. Her mom looks downright startled but a second later is approaching her son only to be very surprised when Nick wraps his arms tight around her.

“Hey mom.” Nick murmurs into her shoulder. Holly pulls away from the hug and cups her sons face in her hands, everyone can see that he looks tired.

“Nicholas, we weren’t expecting to see you here honey, where’s Hannah?” Holly looks around as if expecting Nicholas’s girlfriend to come jumping out of the bushes.

“She’s still sleeping, we were up pretty late yesterday at our friends party. How was your party?” He sounds like he’s genuinely asking and Darcy is starting to suspect a pod person came and took over her brother.

“It was fun.” Is all Darcy can get out and Nick just nods. That’s when Momo steps up.

“Well, I don’t know about you all but planes always make me tired, I think we all need some coffee and tea.” Momo starts to walk forward but Nicholas doesn’t move.

“I actually need to get back to something, I just came over because…well… I got a job.”

No one says anything for a second as they put two and two together.

“Didn’t you already have a job?” Darcy asks, just as confused as everyone else but Nicholas nods.

“Yeah, part time, but my company, they have a branch in New York and after the battle…well things were screwy. But now they need new people up there and they offered me a full-time job.” Nick talks quickly as if he’s a teenager asking to stay out late and he’s scared someone is going to tell him no.

“In New York?” Holly says as if looking for clarification.

“Yeah, I start immediately. I only have a few days to move there, I just wanted to come by and…” Nick fades away and that’s when Darcy remembers that the last time she talked to her brother he had been storming away from them. She waits for her brother to go on; Nick takes a steadying breath and opens his arms as if to say this-is-all-I-got.

“I just needed to tell you guys.”

That is about as close to an apology as they are going to get right now.

Holly takes it, she wraps her arms around her son and pulls him in tight.

“You’re all grown up.” Is all she gets out and Nick holds her tighter. He lifts his head and looks over his shoulder at Darcy. She knows what he’s trying to tell her, you brought these people into our lives so you better be there for mom. If this moment wasn’t like walking on literal eggshells then Darcy would have probably hit her brother and told him he didn’t need to protect any of them, he didn’t need to do this alone.

But if there’s one thing the Lewis children have in common, it’s that their all stubborn. Nick always thought he had to protect everyone and Darcy is starting to understand the feeling.

**July 9 th**

Darcy finds herself more at home after that, mostly due to the subdued rush of getting Nicholas up to New York in time, no mention of Tony Stark is made during this process. One night after Darcy and Maggie had spent the day loading boxes, they were desperate for a drink. As they were walking out the door, they heard their mother and Momo talking in the living room and one sentence made them both halt mid step.

“You did not chase your son away Holly.”

Maggie and Darcy exchange a look before both slightly agreeing to creep towards the living room doorway.

“I know, but it feels like I chose one over the other and I didn’t choose Nicholas.”

“You didn’t. Holly I have raised you to be independent and to care about others, you and Barry raised your children the same way.”

“But-”

“If you had never known about Tony the battle of New York still would have happened. Nicholas’s company still would have needed him to come and we all know we would have pushed him out that door to chase that opportunity.”

There was silence for a second that made Darcy and Maggie draw closer to the door, waiting to hear more.

“Holly, I’ve seen how happy they make you, all of them. You and Tony really do get along, Darcy and you have never been closer! And don’t think I don’t know what you look like when you have butterflies for Bruce Banner, I was around the first time in high school and I remember what that looks like.”

Momo stops ranting so Holly could draw in a shaky but steadying breath.

“It just feels selfish of me.” Holly finally admits.

“It’s because you sacrifice everything for your children, you didn’t do anything wrong, Nicholas is an adult. He made the choice to move just as you made the choice to move on.”

Darcy feels Maggie take her hand and squeeze it, Darcy looks up to see Maggie’s eyes shining with love and sympathy for their mother. It was clear to both girls that this is what Nicholas had been mad about, moving on from dad.

“It’s okay to let others back into your heart.” Sadie tells her daughter.

That’s the moment that Darcy and Maggie decide that it was time, time for them and time for their mom to get a second chance.

Darcy just wishes it didn’t feel like they were leaving Nicholas behind.

**July 16 th**

“I think we should do dinner, like a monthly thing. That’s what normal families do right?” Tony asks as he talks into his cell phone. Darcy stands over at his station at the lab with her arms crossed, she was a little worried if Tony was trying to act like a normal family.

“I don’t think that’s going to work.” Darcy pipes in.

“Why? I think it’s actually a pretty good idea, if we could get all our schedules to line up.” Holly says from the phone’s speaker. Darcy shakes her head and ignores the fact that Tony Stark is basically pouting at her.

“Saving the world can be kind of a no schedule given kind of job. We could be making plans, crossing state lines and get their only to have Tony zoom off and go save a cat out of a tree or something.” Darcy lists and Tony points to her to emphasize that she was right, Darcy already knew that.

“She’s got a point, not about the cat thing, I do more important things then that but about the random missions’ point.” Tony says, both Holly and Darcy let out a fond but tired sigh a la Pepper.

“Then how about we just all try to gather around a table when we are all free?” Holly says hopefully, it’s a pretty broad statement but seems to work for everyone. It also turns out that the next free day is three days later in New York. Darcy knows theirs two sides to Stark dinners, either it’s lavish caviar on gold china plates, or it’s takeout straight from the container. Darcy watches as Pepper and Tony unpack the shawarma takeout. She has a feeling Maggie and her mom when they actually hear the story behind this particular restaurant they’ll understand why it’s considered a special meal.

The elevator dings and Jarvis comes on announcing both Holly and Maggie, causing Tony to get a wicked grin on his face. Darcy blinks then slowly turns to Pepper.

“Please tell me this stupid prank war between Tony and my mom is not still going on.” Darcy waits but Pepper just shrugs, making Darcy groan.

“It could be worse.” Pepper tries to put in and Darcy waits “I mean they could hate each other, there could be courts involved and public scandals.” Darcy blows out a breath and admits that teenage pranks and weird bonding is much better than public scandal.

Tony yelps and laughter is heard, Darcy knows she can’t fight the smile on her face when her family enters to show her mom and Maggie soaking wet while Tony is covered in silly string.

It makes Pepper snort and cover her mouth to try to hide it.

“Getting rained on in an elevator absolutely beats silly string.” Tony huffs.

“It doesn’t count because you made Jarvis do it.” Maggie pipes up as she throws her wet curls in a ponytail. The three are still debating while Darcy and Pepper set out more food and that is when Bruce Banner accidentally waltzes in. He takes one look at the scene before him and tries to back up slowly but Tony catches him out of the corner of his eye.

“Bruce silly string does not beat rain in an elevator right!?”

Tony and Holly both look at Bruce and for a second they have matching challenging looks on their faces, it’s clear Bruce doesn’t know what to do as his mouth opens and closes.

“I just wanted tea more tea, the lab ran out.”

Pepper takes pity on him and grabs his mug; Bruce gives her a smile and nods before looking back at the two siblings and seems to be seriously considering Tony’s question now.

“Did Jarvis rain on you or did Tony do it?” He finally asks.

“Technically Jarvis.” Darcy sing songs as she hands Maggie a towel. Bruce tries to hide the grin on his face as he answers.

“Then I think Holly has won this round.” Bruce finally admits, causing Holly to look at Tony smugly.

“Traitor.” Tony dramatically accuses and they all roll their eyes.

“Here.” Holly says and she approaches Bruce, both of their smiles widening as she got closer.

_Holy shit how long until they finally just get together already_ Darcy thinks as she watches both of them practically declare their love for each other through eye contact. She hears Maggie snort and knows she’s seeing what Darcy is seeing.

Holly pauses in front of Bruce, still grinning sweetly she pulls up her can of silly string and promptly covers Bruce’s hair with it. Bruce’s mouth opens in shock and Holly spins around to grin at Tony.

“Now the science brothers are on the same side.”

“It’s science bros.” Tony corrected.

Holly shrugs and Bruce finally lets out a laugh as he tries to scrape the goop of string out of his hair.

“Whatever you two are doing leave me out of it.” Bruce jokingly said giving Holly another smiles as Pepper hands him back his tea.

“Would you like to join us Bruce? We were just about to eat.” Pepper asks and Bruce looks around, probably about to say no. It looks like Holly and Tony are revving up to counter his point, Darcy knows for a fact he’s alone in the lab right now because Thor was visiting again and he already took Jane out for the night. But it was all unnecessary as a second later Bruce surprises them all by nodding his head.

“If you don’t mind me intruding.”

Darcy looks away from her mother’s happy face to see Tony looking downright shocked. Loner, introvert Bruce Banner engaging in social activities willingly?

_Dad did use to say Holly could make anyone do anything with just her smile_ Darcy thinks as she smirks at the two adults. She then turns back to the table and gets Maggie to sit down so she can explain how technically the Avengers sponsor this very important Shawarma restaurant.

**July 19 th **

No matter how much Darcy tries to blow it off, school keeps coming up in conversations, even when she goes to New York her mother and now even Maggie blow up her phone with messages about it. As if her day wasn’t busy enough, Darcy has to rush around helping Jane all while placating her mother.

“I understand that the first day back is a month away and when I have time I will come home and pack but right now Jane is in the middle of a vital experiment and I’m needed here mom.” Darcy says into the phone as she hands a very confused Jane a smoothie. “Look, she needs me to read through her notes, I’ll call you back soon. Love you.” Darcy says and then hangs up the phone before dropping her head on the lab table and groaning.

“What was that all about?” Tony asks from across the lab, Darcy looks up to answer but only meets the accusatory face of Jane. Darcy groans again and lets her head fall back against the table.

“Darcy is procrastinating going back to school.” Jane informs Bruce and Tony. Darcy knows Jane is not approving of her methods, she values education and knows that Darcy has a lot to deal with but doesn’t seem to be grasping the point of why it is so vital that she shouldn’t go back to school.

“Why?” Bruce seems equally baffled and honestly, she doesn’t know why but they are all just frustrating Darcy more. She picks her head up and turns to face them.

“I’m not procrastinating going back to school, I’m procrastinating telling my mother I’m probably dropping out of school.”

“What? No, you’re not. Why would you do that?” Tony looks at her very confused and Darcy shoots him a pointed look as if to say you know exactly why and it has to do with time travel. Tony is already shaking his head.

“That’s not good enough, you’re going back to school.” 

Darcy can feel the anger bubbling up in her, because funny enough it just sounded like Tony Stark was telling her what to do.

“You have no authority or right over me Tony.” Darcy says slowly, Tony just scoffs. He scoffs at her.

“I know what you’re doing right now kid, I wrote the book on avoidance technique and you’re just looking for a fight so let’s skip all that and get to the end. Your mother would agree with me and you know it. You’re going back to school.” Tony says all of this nonchalantly as if it was nothing and that just makes Darcy angrier.

“You met me a few months ago and only because I chose to tell you, you have no right to say any of this to me.” Darcy practically growls at Tony.

“Darcy.” Tony starts to say but Darcy has had enough of everyone telling her what was best for her when it was Darcy herself who held the universe in her uncapable hands. She gets up and storms out of the lab, ignoring the calls from all three scientists as she makes her way down the halls and to the elevator.

She’s not going back to school, she can’t go back to a normal life and ignore everything that is going to happen, she can’t do it.

She won’t do it.

And nobody, not Tony Stark or her mother can convince her to change her mind. 

****

****

**July 27 th **

Darcy had been back at home and refusing to talk to anyone in New York for a week, she didn’t leave her room and she knew her mother was angry at her since both of them are pretty sure the new semester at Culver starts in less than a month. Her mother may have stopped banging on her door and demanding answers but that didn’t stop anyone else from relentlessly calling Darcy’s phone, Holly’s phone and their landline. Darcy wants to pull her hair out every time the phone rings and her mother picks it up; Darcy should have known better; they get their stubbornness from their mother. The phone rings again that morning and Darcy has gotten use to tuning out her mother answering another question about her wayward daughter, so it’s a surprise when she hears a knock on her door and turns to see her mother standing there looking relatively calm.

“So, I just got a call from Pepper Potts saying you should tell me what’s going on. Her and someone named Clint Barton both agreed that it can’t go on like this. What does any of that mean? Darcy are you in trouble? What aren’t you telling me?” Her mom enters the room and sits next to her on the bed looking so concerned it breaks Darcy’s heart a little. Darcy sighs and gets up from where she’s sitting on the bed to pace around her room a little. Pepper and Clint are right, she really can’t keep her family in the dark much longer, not with Bucky Barnes coming back in the next few years, she has to start somewhere. Darcy stops pacing and finally faces her mom.

“I am not telling you something, it’s the reason I can’t go back to school.” Darcy starts and watches as her mother blinks in surprise before her whole face scrunches up in confusion.

“You’re dropping out? That’s why Tony is mad at you? He’s right Darcy, you’re not dropping out, what are you thinking?” Her mom gets up and looks very serious right now, almost mad. 

“I swear I have a reason.”

“It better be a pretty phenomenal one to make you leave college.”

Darcy takes a deep breath.

“How about time travel?”

Holly doesn’t react, she just stands their keeping her serious poker face on with her hands on her hips. Darcy waits, but it takes a few minutes for her mother to finally move and it’s only to shake her head.

“Darcy that’s not funny.” Her mother sounds angry now which doesn’t make this any better. Darcy takes a step closer and tries to convey how very serious she is being right now.

“I’m not laughing.”

Holly’s eyes fly all over her daughter’s face, waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Darcy to tell her it’s just a prank. But the longer her daughter just stands their staring at her the more Holly starts to believe she could be telling the truth.

If random superhero half-brothers and Norse gods are real then time travel…. well it’s pretty possible.

Darcy watches as her mother takes in a sharp breath before swaying on her legs for a second. Darcy goes to grab her but Holly puts up a placating hand. She sits on Darcy’s bed and closes her eyes. After a few calming deep breaths Holly Lewis opens her eyes and meets her daughters gaze once again.

“Explain.”

So, Darcy sits and she tells her mom everything.

**August 2 nd**

Tony and Holly sit across from each other at Holly’s kitchen table not talking to each other. Holly had sent both Darcy and Maggie out before Tony got there; ever since she found out her daughter had time traveled and had plans to keep doing this mortally dangerous plan that she believes holds the key to a better future, well Holly is still trying to make herself believe it.

“Darcy is going to call you, to apologize, I just told her to wait so we could talk.” Holly finally starts but Tony is already shaking his head.

“I kind of did overstep my boundaries.” Tony attempts to start but Holly now shakes her head.

“Jane apparently thought the same thing you did, that Darcy could do…all this and still go to school.”

“Still.”

They both sigh and Holly slumps forward in her seat a little looking almost helpless, Tony doesn’t know whether it’s a right move to grab her hand or not so he just inches his hands closer just in case she wants to take his.

“God, and I thought having Tony Stark as my brother was big, I then find out my daughter has been time traveling and is trying to save the universe.” Holly laments.

“If it helps, I’m pretty sure she’s just trying to save the Avengers so we can save the universe.” Tony tries for comforting and Holly just looks at him for a second before sighing.

“Holly… why did you call me over here?” Tony finally asks and Holly gets herself to sit up straight, she looks tired but her conviction is clear.

“Because, no matter how impossible or dangerous this sounds Darcy still cares about you, cares enough about everyone, that she’s willing to put her own life on the line to guarantee better lives for all of you.” Holly smiles for the first time since Tony got there. “No matter what I am proud of my daughter for doing that and I am grateful for her bringing you all into our lives. It’s been better, at least it has for Darcy, Maggie and I.” Holly finally does reach over and squeeze Tony’s hand and Tony has no problem squeezing right back.

“However, I can help, whatever I can do I want to do, if my daughter is in this then so am I.” Holly says, her bold tone clearly saying that there was no going back on her decision.

“So, are you asking for Iron Man’s help?” Tony asks.

“No, I called you over here so you could actually participate in your first big Lewis family decision.” Holly put joking emphasis on her words but Tony’s eyebrows still shot straight up.

“Right now, I’m in a balancing act between getting Darcy to finish her degree while making things as safe and unstressful as I can since she refuses to change anything about her future plans. I figure someone who went through college at 15 would know every educational loophole there is to know.” Holly says, definitely laying it on a little thick, but Tony actually appreciates that a little.

“Well, if you’re asking me to make Culver jump through hoops to accommodate us all you had to do was ask, I love making college boards sweat.” Tony said in what could almost be described as a gleeful tone. Holly snorts and then gets up to grab some wine.

**August 7 th**

Darcy is finally back at the tower after apologizing to Tony and Pepper for storming out and going radio silent. She finally manages to pull Jane away from her science so they could sit down and Darcy could actually explain herself.

“It’s not just because I’m worried I’m going to miss something, I trust you all to handle it but…after all I’ve been through and working with you and the team I’m not sure the path I was on at the beginning of this year is what I want anymore.” Darcy sighs and pauses to think before going on. “Even in ten years or whatever when all this is done, I still want to be here, helping you all and it’s not because I’m an adrenaline junkie or vicariously living through you all I just… I feel like I’m doing something important here, something I’m good at.” Darcy looks to Jane to see the woman nodding at her with an understanding look on her face.

“I get that, I do. I owe you an apology for how I dismissed you before.” Darcy tries to interrupt her but Jane held up her hand to stop her. “Darcy, we’re friends, I just want what’s best for you and even if your best is here with me and Thor and all the rest, I really think you shouldn’t give up completely on your normal life. I mean, I agreed to come here because I knew I couldn’t go back to the way experiments use to be before Tony Stark and Thor. I might be marrying a mythical Norse god if that’s something he’s interested in one day but I balance it.” Jane gets a small playful smile on her face.

“I still do my experiments that others scoff at, I’m a workaholic, I still see Starbucks as a last resort and every time Thor is here, I insist we do normal human things, it’s a balance.”

Darcy just stares at Jane looking truly baffled.

“When did you become a fully functioning human?”

Jane sits back in her seat and rolls her eyes towards the ceiling.

“I am a doctor, I do have a PhD, I may get lost in science and have hyper fixations but I do know how to balance my work and life.” Darcy gives Jane another skeptical look.

“Trust me, one time I didn’t sleep for a week in college and after that I swore to be better, the hallucinations I had were not a good time.”

Darcy looks at Jane as if she’s seeing her for the first time, apparently, it’s true, you learn something new every day.

**August 10 th**

It is August 10th, the new semester is starting in twelve days and Darcy is currently starting to pack, in exchange Holly is open to negotiations about the next two years of school in light of the whole universal Avengers mission. She is currently laughing and taking a picture of the Iron Man poster she bought to send to Maggie, the two of them dared each other to each buy one and hang them in their college dorm rooms. A knock is heard and Darcy turns to see the man himself standing in her doorway.

“Hey Darce, got a second?” Tony asks and Darcy nods for him to come in, she picks the stuff up off her desk chair so he could take a seat. Darcy huddles on her bed and waits for Tony to give her the final word, it takes a second because Tony Stark wouldn’t be Tony Stark without his nervous fidgeting.

“So, you are going back to school this year” Tony starts saying, making Darcy’s stomach drop in despair and she opens her mouth to protest but Tony keeps talking.

“I’m keeping an eye on Killian, Jane and Thor are going to keep both eyes on lookout for the aether, we’re going to try to drag Bruce in without mentioning any future knowledge and if something happens, we will pull you out of school to help.” Tony stops and Darcy goes over what he said already looking for a loophole.

“I’m going to school _this_ year?” Darcy asks hopefully and Tony Stark is already smirking.

“It took a lot of work but Culver finally agreed, you go this year and then your last two semesters will be independent studies led by me and Pepper.” Tony finishes just to have Darcy launch herself across the room and into his arms. Tony catches her on instinct and then holds her tight while patting her back, trying not to laugh at her excited babble.

“You are the best Uncle ever! Seriously, I’m not kidding you are getting ride or die status right now man.” Darcy happily says.

“And we’re going to keep Maggie distracted with a spring internship Pepper is going to offer her.” Tony adds, this makes Darcy stop and extract herself from the hug.

“You know she may legitimately start crying?” Darcy says and it makes Tony chuckle.

“Well, I’ve missed two decades of birthdays with you guys, gotta make up for it somehow.” Tony jokes. Darcy smiles at him as Tony’s gaze looks over her shoulder and he suddenly stand up.

“Do you have an Iron Man poster?” He asks as he looks at the newly bought poster on Darcy’s bed.

Darcy falls on the floor laughing while her very confused Uncle stands above her.

**August 22 nd **

Early on the 22nd Momo hugs Darcy tight and reminds her to take care of herself, Darcy crosses her heart making the old woman roll her eyes. Next is Maggie, who is leaving for Harvard tomorrow, the two sisters wrap each other up in a tight hug, both holding each other a little longer to make up for the fact that Nicholas isn’t here to say goodbye.

He hasn’t called either of them in a week.

“We got this.” Darcy says encouragingly and Maggie laughs a little as they separate but she’s still smiling.

“Damn right we do.”

Darcy gives her sister one more quick hug before climbing into the passenger seat. Her mother, who sits in the driver’s seat is hanging up her phone and rolling her eyes.

“Well, Tony just called to inform me that there is already a care package waiting for you on campus. Holly laments.

Darcy laughs. “This year is gonna be fun.”

Holly raises and eyebrow and holds up a finger in the universal sign of wait a minute.

“Don’t get any idea, apparently it’s pure bribery. If you stop concentrating on school this year then the care packages stop.”

“Man, are we sure Tony doesn’t know how to function in a normal family? Because he’s pulling out all the annoying brother/awesome Uncle moves.” Darcy playfully says making Holly snort and swat at her. Darcy grabs her mom’s hand and gives it a squeeze exchanging a smile with her. They both then take a deep cleansing breath and Holly finally starts the car, Darcy rolls down her window and hangs out the car window as she dramatically waves goodbye to a laughing Momo and Maggie.

This isn’t the end and Darcy knows that the danger is just getting started but she has Tony and Pepper to send care packages, she has Clint and Natasha to remind her to not stop her training routine, she has inside jokes with Maggie and gets to watch her mom and Bruce act like idiots.

She’s choosing to look on the bright side of things for as long as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and are excited for more!


End file.
